Conventionally, an information processing device is proposed which communicates with a relaying service device that performs a relay process related to a service provided to a user by a providing device via a network and which communicates with an authentication service device that performs an authentication process, the information processing device including: an acquiring unit to transmit, when an authentication request is accepted from the relaying service device and an access token is not included in the authentication request, the authentication request to the authentication service device and acquiring an access token from the authentication service device having succeeded in authentication; and a validity date determining unit to determine whether or not there remains a certain period or more of a validity time of an access token that is included in the authentication request upon accepting the authentication request, wherein when the validity date determining means determines that a certain period or more of the validity time of the access token remains, the access token is reused as an access token to be used when the relaying service device issues an authentication request, and when the validity date determining means determines that the remaining validity time is insufficient, an access token is acquired from the authentication service device by the acquiring means (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-033437).
In addition, an electronic device is proposed which includes: a CPU that generates an authentication token when receiving an authentication OK signal that permits authentication from a center server; a nonvolatile EEPROM that stores the authentication token generated by the CPU; a volatile RAM that stores the authentication token generated by the CPU; and a CPU which, when an authentication token is stored in the RAM upon recovering from a failure, evaluates whether or not the authentication token stored in the EEPROM and the authentication token stored in the RAM match each other, and which continues an authenticated state with the center server when the authentication tokens match each other (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-059065).